The truth
by Last.one.02
Summary: What did Vance's words really mean about Gibbs and Jenny ? Guess they couldn't keep everything to themselves and there was at least one other person, who knew. Jibbs.    Tag to 5.14 Internal affairs.


The long case was finally over. Actually there was more than just one case and thing to prove. FBI had suspected someone from NCIS to have killed one well known arms dealer La Grenouille or the Frog. Comes they were suspecting Tony, but he of course was innocent. Actually there are just 2 people in the world, who know exactly what happened and one of them was dead and the other is the killer. After investigating FBI, La Grenouille's murder, everybody in NCIS and probably many more things, then the killer was clear to 2 persons alive and working in NCIS, including the person, who fired the killing round and what's the worst the other person covered for the killer. Apparently he was just having an intimate relationship with the other agent. And the other side knew it.

***flashback***

Leon Vance: "I'm well aware of your relationship with director Sheppard. Never been comfortable with intimacy between management staff."

***flashback***

Of course Leon Vance knew that. SecNav must have told before sending him to DC in order to take over Jenny's position during the investigation. And he didn't know, what pissed him off the most – was it that arrogant agent taking over the director's chair, was it his girlfriend, who had killed a man, was it that NCIS agents had almost teared his girlfriend's home apart and then misplaced all the things or was it the fact that his girlfriend's underwear was seen by many man, most of them probably dreaming about night with that lady. But he didn't have to dream anymore. It doesn't matter what it was, but the fact is that Leroy Jethro Gibbs is pissed. And the cause is Jennifer Sheppard in all ways.

"Long live the queen," he said. After a moment of truth. After a look between the two, and the look told everything – she killed the man and he knew it and she knew that he knew.

He stared into those emerald eyes and then he left without any other words. Just walked out of the door and he was gone. She sat on without moving for a moment and then she finally did. Her mind started running. Would he be waiting for her tonight ? Does she want to face him that night ? Does he want to see her ? Is their fragile and short relationship going to last ? Who knew at that moment...

Gibbs didn't want to see her that night. He went home after leaving Jenny alone in the office. He needed a night with his boat and bourbon in the basement. He needed to drink. Jenny didn't tell him that. She didn't tell him that she killed a man. To be honest, then he didn't believe it. She is capable of killing, but it's not her style. For all he knew, Trent Kort might have been there and killed the man instead. He needed to talk to Jenny. She knew the answers, because she was there. That much he knew for sure.

***NCIS***

Jenny was surprised to find Gibbs' car parked in front of her home, when she went home that night. She was sure, that she'll spend the night alone. She walked through the front door and found the house dark. She put the light on and the house seemed more alive. Jenny looked around and saw the misplaced furniture everywhere. She had to change that, but at this point she just wanted to have a good night sleep. But since Jethro was around, that was not possible. She had to explain her behavior to him now.

She prepared her well, but when she opened the bedroom door and put the light on, then she saw a little drunk Jethro sitting on the bed and drinking bourbon.

"You're finally home," Gibbs said and cheered. The alcohol was making him very cheerful and out of character.

"Yes. It's me and I am finally home," Jenny said and went to her closet.

"You are not letting me undress you tonight ?" Jethro asked.

"Jethro, you're drunk," Jenny said simply without looking.

She opened the closet and it was all messy. Usually she keeps it clean, but tonight it was messy, because people had searched her gun from there. But they didn't find it there.

"I know I'm drunk. You're saying that I don't have a reason for that ? You wanna say that everything is okay and you can just kill people and that's okay ?" Gibbs said. It was not the way he had planned, but now it's done.

Jenny didn't reply. There was nothing more to say.

"But it's not why I am here. Actually I came here to ask you something about the Frog thing, but I don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna know. But I do wanna know why Leon knew about us ?" Gibbs continued.

"I told SecNav after we started. He promised to stay quiet if we can keep low profile. I guess this case was important and he told Leon. That should be it," Jenny said and kept on looking into the closet.

"Hah, I'm laughing," Gibbs said. He put his bottle on the floor and stood up. He walked to Jenny and put his arms around her.

"Jethro," she said as she felt his arms around her. "I'm gonna read a book and then to sleep," she added knowing that it's what he wanted to know.

With one move she found her old t-shirt and pajama pants. Then she went to bathroom and Jethro was left waiting in the bedroom. While Jenny was in bathroom, Jethro managed to take off his shirt and jeans. He also managed to find his NIS shirt, but he threw it deeper into the closet. Then he climbed to bed. And then he waited.

Finally Jenny came out. She climbed into the bed and took her book from the nightstand. And she read.

Jenny came back to reality, when Jethro had moved closer to her and his hands were roaming on body. She looked up and he looked innocent. Again she started to read and Gibbs' let his hands run over her body again. She looked at him and he made mischievous face.

"Mmmm. I wanna have a little fun tonight, you up for it ?" he asked.

"I'm exhausted Jethro. I don't have the energy," she told. She sounded tired. She was tired.

Still he took her book and put that away. He started kissing her. He kissed her cheek, then lips, jaw, neck and back to lips. She didn't response.

"Jethro, I'm serious. Not tonight," She said.

"Oh come on," he said and kept on kissing her face.

She fought against him, but he didn't listen. Then she took all the strength she had and pushed him away.

"Jethro, I told you something," She said.

"I'm sorry. I am an idiot," Jethro said and fell on his side.

Jenny took a deep breath and straddled him. Actually she owed him that night for today. She felt like that.

He was more than welcoming her on top of him and he also liked her lips on his. So they kissed. In the matter of seconds he got rid of her clothes. Her shirt and pajama pants ended on the floor with his boxers and she gave herself to him for the night. And he didn't waste a second of that time. He took her like she wanted and she let him be on control the way he liked.

After some time the climax finally arrived. He collapsed on top of her panting. They both were breathing rapidly, the pulse was racing and the temperature in the room was way too hot. But they didn't mind actually.

After catching his breath he climbed next to her. He pulled her warm body to him and held her tight. Whatever happened with Frog – he won't mention it again, not to her at least.

When he felt her warm, naked body wrapped against him, he knew that everything was worth it. It's the relationship Leon Vance does not know about. It's the intimacy he was talking about, but he doesn't know the relationship. And with that thought he closed his eyes and slept peacefully with his woman.


End file.
